With the rapid development of the wireless communication technology in recent years, communication network operators are already capable of providing various kinds of services and applications for users. For example, the user can make a voice call, make a video call, transmit a real-time message or the like via a mobile communication network by operating a UE. Meanwhile, with a plurality of surrounding base stations, the user can also obtain positioning information in real time to learn the location thereof.
A prerequisite for positioning the location of the user through the mobile communication network is that there shall be several base stations at known positions around the UE so that the backhaul device can position the location of the UE based on reference signal measurement results between the UE and these base stations. However, when the user is in an emergency situation and the user's location does not has insufficient base stations nearby, it will be impossible to accomplish positioning by operating the UE and via the mobile communication network.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a positioning mechanism which allows the user to position the location of the UE via the mobile communication network even in cases where the number of surrounding base stations is insufficient.